darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gravestone
|290x290px]] Gravestones are generated when a player dies through any means except in the wilderness, safe activities (whereby no items are lost, hence rendering a gravestone useless). Players must also have dropped at least one item upon death in order to receive a gravestone. All of the player's items are kept safe under the gravestone until it collapses. This can occur either due to the gravestone timer expiring or demolition by the player. Some items cannot be recovered from a gravestone, such as those listed here. If a gravestone collapses fully before a player retrieves his or her items, the items can be recovered from Death in Death's office within 24 hours of gameplay. Without repairs or blessing, a gravestone will collapse after a certain period of time, depending on the type of gravestone purchased. One minute before collapse a gravestone will become broken, and 30 seconds prior to collapse it will become a collapsing gravestone. Although a gravestone will remain intact if the player logs out or loses connection, the timer will continue to count down and the gravestone will collapse at its regular time. Gravestones can last from 1 minute and 45 seconds to 3 minutes, depending on the type purchased. The time remaining before the collapse of a player's gravestone will be displayed on their screen if they have a gravestone active. Once a type of gravestone has been selected and/or purchased, the player will continue to use that type of gravestone until they choose to change it. A player's gravestone is only present in one world. This means that if the game crashes or your internet is down while you try to return to your gravestone, you must return to the world you died in to retrieve your items. If you die in one world and go into another, upon entry you will be asked if you want to go back to the world you died in. However, if the grave collapses the player can reclaim their items from Death regardless of the world they died on. Multiple deaths If one dies a second time before the items from their previous grave are retrieved, assuming one was carrying more than the protected amount of items, the rules are as follows: *The first gravestone disappears and the items Death had are now replaced with those of the most recent death. *The timer of the 1st grave disappears and is replaced with the new grave's timer plus the five minutes in Death's Office until leaving the office. *The arrow pointing to your grave will only point to the most recent grave as the previous has been destroyed. **If a player has an active gravestone, and then dies in the Wilderness, either from a player or monster, the gravestone will remain active regardless and items can still be reclaimed at Death's Office before and after the grave collapses. Options , the default gravestone.]] Gravestones have a number of options when right clicked. These options are Read, Repair, and Bless. *'Read': Reveals the name of the player who died and, in some cases, how long ago. If a player reads their own gravestone, there will be a different message, stating "It looks like it'll survive another X minutes. Isn't there something a bit odd about reading your own gravestone?". If when reading a gravestone the message "The inscription is too unclear to read." is displayed, the player who owns the gravestone has already retrieved their items and no items will appear when the gravestone collapses. This message is also displayed if the player has logged out. *'Repair': Allows a player to extend the longevity of the gravestone only once by two minutes. This option is available only after the gravestone has deteriorated. *'Bless': Allows a player with level 70 Prayer to extend the longevity of the gravestone to a maximum amount five minutes. Attempting to bless your own gravestone will yield the message "The gods don't seem to approve of people attempting to bless their own gravestones." Blessing is one of the few things free players can do after level 45 Prayer. You cannot bless a gravestone if the player who has died has logged out after their death. Types of gravestones Players can choose a number of different gravestones for use by their character. In addition to having different appearances, some will also last longer before collapsing and provide discounts to reclaiming items from Death. Any change or upgrade to your gravestone will be permanent unless otherwise changed by the player themselves. Players do not have to re-upgrade once they die, nor will their gravestone revert back if their membership expires. Available to all players These gravestones can be purchased by donating to Father Aereck in the Lumbridge church. You must complete The Restless Ghost in order to purchase gravestones. Available to Members The following gravestones can be purchased by members who have completed the The Giant Dwarf quest, as well as any of the specific prerequisites listed next to each gravestone type. The gravestones can be bought from Blasidar the sculptor in East Keldagrim. Once purchased, the gravestone style you selected will remain even after your membership expires. Note: Even though members gravestones are not available through purchase on free worlds, they still appear on death when in free world as a member and non-member. Tips & Tricks: Signs of respite (I, II, III) may be used to increase your gravestone timer by 12, 21 or 30 seconds, respectively. These are made with limestone and divine energy. Simply wield them and they will activate. Gallery Gravestones.png|Every gravestone in the game featured at deathcon Collapsing gravestone.png|An Angel of Death gravestone nearing its end Keldagrim Gravestones.png|The shop for gravestones Gravestone.gif|A player dying and leaving behind their gravestone Trivia * If a player is killed by another player but crosses into the strip of safe zone north of the Wilderness Wall as they die, they will get a gravestone as normal. * "Requiescat in pace" is Latin for "may he/she rest in peace." * Jagex Moderators no longer receive a gravestone upon death. * Prior to the death rework, gravestones would last for 3 to 15 minutes, depending on the gravestone owned. Blessing a gravestone would increase the timer to 60 minutes. References fi:Gravestone Category:Mechanics